Journey to the Center of a Caramel-Filled Candy
by Torture Rack Cloud
Summary: Just as the title says! It's wacky, yes, but arent my other ones wacky? Expect a sequel to Cloud Channel 6 soon as well as a fic called Yuffie's Disco Ball. I need ideas though, I will accept them! Read and review please!


**__**

Journey to the Center of a Caramel-Filled Candy!

A strange thing had happened. The characters from Final Fantasy 7 were miniaturized, and were on top of a caramel-filled candy. They wanted to get to the middle, so they started to walk…

Vincent: *gasping* How ^%#$^^&# long is this walk anyway??  


(everyone looks at Vincent)

Vincent: well, ya gotta be outta character, sometime, doncha? Right now, I'm Cid! $#&^$&^%$&!

Cid: Hey! You $%#&%$&$$%!!!!

Vincent: See what I mean?

Yuffie: Well, whatEVa. I don't REAlly cah-yar!

Cloud: Weirdo!

Barret: 'Cuz of that ^%@%^&#^ PIZZA! 'Jes cuz a that ^#%^$^% PIZZA! ^#%^$^% PIZZA!

Cloud: ^&$#&^$ Pizza? Is that some sort of obscene topping?

Barret: The ^$&#^$&$ PIZZA! ^#%^$^% PIZZA!

Baby Sephiroth: #*&$*^*&%&% PIZZA! $%&#*^&$&%**% PIZZA!

Cloud: Now look what you did! *picks Baby Sephiroth up*

Baby Sephiroth: &$$^&^$& WAAH!

Barret: &$^#^&$& PIZZA!

*Baby Sephiroth disapears*

Cloud: Okay, good!

Barret: ^#*&$*$** PIZZA! ^#*&$*$** PIZZA! ^#*&$*$** PIZZA! ^#*&$*$** PI-

Tifa: Uh……may I interject?

Barret: 'wha?!? I'm takin' it outta your money, hot-oh, wait, sorry! 'eh heh! So, whaddya wan'?

Tifa: Uh……we are getting close to the hard chocolate layer. We are pulling out our weapons now, I just wanted to tell you.

Barret: Oh. Okay. Anyway……….^#%^$^% PIZZA!

Aeris: Hee hee…..you're so strong and handsome, Cloudy-poo!

Cloud: Cloudy-poo?!?!?

Cid: BWAHAHAHA!

Tifa: Ciddy-Kins! (**I must give credit to Lila, who made up this wonderful name here! Actually, she's right here with us!)**

Lila: HEE HEE!!!

Cloud: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! *doubles over laughing* HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

Cid: The hell?

Tifa: You're cute when you're angry!

Cid: &#%&*%&* you!

Tifa: Cutie pie!

Cid: ICK!

*they now approach the hard chocolate*

Cloud: Omnislash!

*chocolate is broken and off they goo into Goo Layer Number 1*

Lila: EEW! Yeeeeeeeeuuuk! *trips*! OOF! *thud* I FALL DOWN! WAAAH

Cloud: Uh……*watches Lila have a temper tantrum and burp two marbles with pictures of Ed, Edd and Eddy on them both.* Uh……...

Lila: EEW! I burped marbles featuring Cartoon Network characters! I must enter Toonami!

Cloud: Later, Lila!

Aeris: I am a flower girl!

Sephirouch Voice From His…..Uh……..Ranch-Like House: You…….do…..not…….exist………

Aeris: NOOOOOOO!

Cloud: I shall use my Genie Materia! Aeris will always live!

Sephirouch's Voice: By god, you're right! Awfully damn sorry, I'll be off!

Lila: *&*$%*!

*everyone looks at Lila*

Lila: Heh……..Ciddy-Kins imitation! :*)

Vincent: I wish to see an outhouse soon!

Cid: Hold in yer piss and let 'er rip!

Aeris: Huh??????

Vincent:………..

Yuffie: I want Materia! Blast!

Cait Sith: My name is pronounced "Ket Shee". ANIME KICKS ASS!

Cloud: I like it too! But my butt says otherwise!

*entering Goo Layer Number 2*

Red XIII: I shall use the force, Grandfather! My Hairpinsaber! TORRYA! BOOYAKA!

*Selphie appears*

Selphie: Booyaka! Whoohoo! We're flying!

*Selphie disappears*

Yuffie: Uh……what was THAT all about?

Cloud: The sandwich club! You see, you get free annoying girls…..that's number 2…..you know who the first is?

Yuffie: Tell me, puhLEEZE!!!!!!!! *puppy eyes*

Cloud: You're dumb, you're breath is bad….AND YOU'RE ANNOYING! You are the first annoying girl!

Yuffie: Oh. COOL! *dances*

*And then, they get to the swimming pool……err………caramel….*

Cloud: Damn you! You ruined the surprise! Oh well, we were gonna tell anyway in a minute! TIME TO GO SKINNY DIPPING!

Tifa: *eyes wont tear away from Ciddy-Kins*

Cait Sith: How can I go skinny dipping? I HAVE NO SKIN!!!!!

Red XIII: Me neither. I wanna eat! BOOYAKA!

(And so, everyone was happy. Cloud and Aeris swam laps together, Ciddy-Min-Buns**[I made that one up]** and everyone was happy. But I said that.)

Oh, by the way, after this I'm planning Yuffie's Disco Ball, but past there I'm stumped on what to write. Maybe a sequel to Cloud Channel 6? Maybe………Check out Sephirouch/Torture Rack Cloud Fusion, a name where me and my friend write joint fics. I'll be writing there soon. In your reviews, tell me what to write! Please! Suggestions welcome!


End file.
